For Your Eyes Only
by Nolebucgrl
Summary: Edward Cullen is working on the biggest deal of his life when a strange manila envelope shows up containing something designed to take his mind off work. Will he give in to the distraction? Will he find the mystery mailer before it's too late? Read and find out!


**A/N Today is Mary Kitty Masen aka KittyVuitton85's birthday. She's been a great friend and a wonderful support for me and I wanted to give her a little something as a present. She has a thing for CEOward, so I gave him a shot. Happy Birthday Kitty! Love you! I hope you like your present :)**

For Your Eyes Only

Today was finally the day. Months of work were going to culminate in a merger that would redefine the construction industry and Cullen Inc was going to be the new standard in green construction. Negotiations with Whitlock Energy had been time consuming and tedious but we were nearly there. I knew that right now, just like me, Jasper Whitlock was going over the final numbers and making sure that all was copacetic before signing off on the merger. We were meeting tonight at seven for a handshake and a drink to celebrate getting it done.

I rubbed at my temples and tried to focus on the list of numbers in front of me. "Here's your coffee and mail, Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, that will be all, Miss Swan." I didn't look up from my paper as my coffee and a stack of papers with a manila envelope on top of it were placed in my peripheral vision to the left. She said no more and disappeared again in her usual efficient style. She'd begun working for me three weeks ago and if I was honest, I wouldn't be able to pick her out of a lineup. I felt horribly rude about it but I just didn't have the time or inclination to get to know a new employee right now. My brother hired her and she completed all assigned tasks with no fuss so that was all I really needed. Maybe I'd make an effort to actually get to know her when this merger was finally done. It wasn't like me not to know all my employees, at least something about them.

I reached for the pile of mail just as my phone rang. "Yes?"

"Mr. Whitlock on line one, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. Please put all calls from him today through right away."

"Yes, sir."

The line clicked and I steeled myself for whatever was coming. "Jasper."

"Edward. I think we can do better on the board share. Here's what I'm thinking." And he started droning on and on about numbers. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my silver letter opener out of my desk and picked up the manila envelope. That was odd. It just said Edward Cullen on the outside with no return address or anything. Maybe it was some inter-office memo, although why I didn't know about it was beyond me.

I slit it open as Jasper went on about five percent being allocated to his engineers and set my letter opener aside. There was no paper at the top so I reached inside and my fingers closed on something that felt too slick for regular office paper. I pulled it out and saw that it was a photograph of a…what was that? Oh, the curve of a heel, a woman's leg? What the hell?

I flipped it over and saw the words _For Your Eyes Only_ written in looping cursive on the back. Well, that was…different. I turned it back over and studied the leg. It was a sexy leg, if I was being honest. A shapely, black hose covered, sexy leg that had me shifting uncomfortably. Who was this from? Why? My tie felt like it was strangling me all of a sudden.

"Do you agree?"

Crap, I totally tuned out Jasper. "Uh, send it over in writing so I can go over it with my brother." Like I ever ran anything business-related by Emmett.

"Okay, I can do that. Send me a reply after you talk to him and I'll talk to the lawyers." Right. I had things to focus on. I shoved the picture back in the envelope and put it to the side. Whatever that was, it had nothing to do with me. I signed off with Jasper and went back to the contract as I waited for his email.

It wasn't like I didn't want a woman in my life. I could get laid if I wanted to. I was just busy these days. My sister, Alice, was forever harping on the fact that I wasn't dating but I didn't have time. I was in the office at five AM and out of it at ten on a good night, midnight on a bad one. And on really bad ones, I slept here on my couch. I didn't know why she cared, anyway. She certainly wasn't going to be focused on me when dividends from this merger came in. She'd try to buy Milan or Paris, likely.

Jasper's email came in and I got lost in numbers again. His proposal wasn't a bad one and I signed off on it and added an addendum about profit sharing as the years went by. Starting out at thirty/seventy was fair since Cullen was by far the more profitable business but I'd be willing to increase his revenue as time went by provided things went like I thought they would.

"More coffee, Mr. Cullen?" I nodded and continued typing my thoughts as Ms. Swan did her thing. When I looked up, she was gone and there was another stack of papers on my desk, including a manila envelope. What in the hell?

I'd ignore it. I had things to do and it didn't include playing whatever game this was. I kept on outlining my thoughts to Jasper as I glanced at the envelope. What else had she sent me? Another picture of another body part?

Shit. I had to open it. If I didn't, I was going to wonder all damn morning and I had too much on my plate to be distracted. I grabbed my letter opener and sliced the paper open. Yeah, it was another picture. I braced myself as I opened it and fuck me. It was a thigh, this time. And was that a garter? Yes, yes it was. It was attached to those black stockings and the picture cut off showing just a hint of creamy thigh. I flipped it over and there were those words again. _For Your Eyes Only_.

I blew out a breath and got the other picture out of the other envelope and placed it where it belonged. Yes, that was one sexy leg. Who was she? Why was she taunting me? Did she want me to do more than see? Did I want to do more than see? Yes, if the rest of her went with the leg I sure did. No. Now was not the time. I stuffed both pictures in my top drawer and threw the envelopes away. There, that was done.

I finished my email to Jasper and sent it high priority. I stood and exited my office. A glance at Ms. Swan's desk revealed it to be empty. Where did she go? Oh well, it wasn't important. I strolled past Jessica Stanley who waved at me eagerly and into Emmett's office, which was also empty and left him a note reminding him to check his damn email. Emmett had an excellent eye for architecture and design but a terrible head for management. I, on the other hand, couldn't picture a building until it was all drawn out and modeled before me but I could make deals with my eyes closed. The two of us together made for an excellent partnership.

Miss Swan still wasn't at her desk when I returned and I frowned, having no idea what it was she did when she wasn't bringing me things or answering phones. No matter. I went back into my office and stopped dead when I saw another envelope on my desk. This was just ridiculous! I stormed over to my desk and ripped it open, foregoing my letter opener this time.

The picture that came out this time was a graceful curve of neck, a shoulder blade that I wanted to lick and a lovely bare shoulder. Her skin was beautiful and my fingers itched with the need to feel it. Who was she? Why was she doing this to me?

The words _For Your Eyes Only _taunted me yet again. Someone was fucking with me. Maybe Black Enterprises had gotten wind of the merger and was doing their best to distract me. I wouldn't put it past those assholes. I tossed the picture into my desk and trashed the envelope again. This wouldn't do. I would not be toyed with by some would-be competitor that wasn't even in Cullen's league.

Jasper had responded to my email so I sat to read it and tried not to think about the pictures that were in my desk. He was amenable to my proposal but wanted to talk company pensions. Christ. We'd been over all this before. I sighed and pounded out a response that was what we'd already agreed to and fired it off. I understood. He wanted to make sure his people were all well taken care of in the merger and they would be. I wasn't looking to acquire and rip Whitlock apart. I wanted to create a business that would combine building and green technology in an affordable way. So did he, but he was pussyfooting around now.

I had nothing to do until he responded and my hand was on the drawer before I thought about it. Out came the pictures. Did I know her? Surely I'd remember a pair of legs like that. I'd definitely remember if they'd ever been wrapped around me, so I probably hadn't slept with her. When was the last time I slept with anyone? Months ago. Even the most persistent of my ex's, Jane, had long ago stopped calling. It definitely wasn't her. Her legs were far skinnier and way less sexy. And her neck wasn't nearly that beautiful or inviting. I wanted to kiss every inch of it. Who was she?

Screw this. I hit the button on my phone. "Yes, sir?" Good, she was back at her desk.

"Do you know anything about the envelope that was on my desk when I returned from my brother's office?"

"No, sir. I was taking my fifteen minute break. I forwarded the phone to Jessica as is required."

Right. Miss Swan was efficient and would surely have noticed if some possibly deranged, but definitely sexy, woman was lurking around leaving me pictures.

"What about the other envelope? The second one you brought to me. Where did that come from?" I needed a clue, something to tell me who this woman was.

"It came through the mail clerk. Do you want me to ask him about it when he comes back?"

Yes. Wait, no. I was obsessing and I had no reason to. Whoever this person was, she was a distraction I didn't need. "No, never mind."

"Okay, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Find her and find out what she wants. "No, thank you, Miss Swan. That will be all."

The next hour was spent putting together a proposal for an empty downtown property that I wanted to turn into luxury apartments that would incorporate Whitlock's green technology. Energy efficient appliances, lighting, better insulation, high quality windows, recycled wood flooring…Emmett's design and Jasper's materials made for one gorgeous building.

I was knee deep in projections when Miss Swan's voice reminded me that I had a meeting with my head marketing guy to discuss the announcement of the merger. Then she placed another envelope in front of me. I stared at it for so long that she was gone before I could ask her about it. Not that she had any answers, anyway.

I pounced on it, cursing and thanking God that there was nobody around to see me acting like a crazy man. Even though I was wearing an Alice approved gray Armani suit and matching gray tie, I probably looked like I should be locked away in a padded room. I hurled the envelope across the room and groaned when I saw what she'd sent this time.

Cleavage. Lots of lovely cleavage encased in some scandalous red bra that really only kept her nipples from being bared to me. Fuck, I was sweating. I loosened my tie and shrugged out of my jacket. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the picture.

"Mr. Cullen."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of my name. I slapped my hand over the picture and turned blindly toward her voice. "What?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry. I asked the mail room clerk to come in and tell you what was going on with the envelopes. If you want I can send him…" she trailed off when I waved a hand at her. I couldn't look her in the face, not when my dick was hard and all I wanted to do was run to the executive bathroom and jerk off.

"It's fine, send him in."

"Okay." Her voice was soft and I felt like a jerk for yelling at her for nothing. I'd have to apologize. Later. When I could focus.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen."

The mail guy, Alec Jenkins, looked nervous.

"Hi, Alec. What can you tell me about these?" I fished one of the envelopes out of the desk and showed it to him.

He shifted and shrugged. "I don't know much, Mr. Cullen. They were on my desk when I came in this morning and each one had a Post-It attached saying what time I was to deliver them to you."

Interesting. Very interesting. So whoever she was, she had access to my building. She was either here late last night or early this morning. Did she work for me? Was she a client? Was my brother playing some kind of sick game to piss me off? I wouldn't put it past him.

"Did you not think it strange that someone requested delivery at specific times like that?"

He flushed and nodded, his shaggy brown hair shaking with the movement. I remembered that Alec was only nineteen and working nights on his degree. "Yes, and I thought about bringing them all to you but…" he broke off and looked like he wanted to pass out.

"But what?" I prompted, trying not to sound like the madman I was afraid I was becoming over this mystery mail.

"There was another envelope with five hundred dollars in it. I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I'll return it and…"

"That won't be necessary, Alec." I wasn't going to fire the poor kid for following directions and taking a harmless bribe. Now, what to do? Continue the deliveries? I would go crazy, no doubt about it. "I'll overlook it if you bring me all the envelopes."

His face lit up and he smiled. "I will! I'll be right back." He practically ran out of the room and I laughed at his eagerness. God, to be that young again. Not that I was old, particularly. Twenty-nine wasn't old; it was just that I'd never really been nineteen. Dad had died when I was seventeen and I'd hopped right into the business. Em was already at school studying architecture and Alice was just fourteen so I'd had to take over. I graduated early and got my degree in business while learning business one on one with my dad's trusted advisor, Marcus Winters. Marcus had died last year and I missed him terribly. He'd be thrilled with what I was doing with the company.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, sir, I don't know what happened."

I looked over at Alec who was pale now. "What?"

"I went to get the envelopes and this was all that was there. There were at least five before, now there's only one."

Damn it. Someone was watching me. This was not acceptable. "Hand it over, then." He did and scurried out as I tore into it. A piece of paper floated out with the photo. I grabbed the picture first.

Lips, this time. Pursed, perfect, pouty lips painted a sexy red that matched the bra in the last picture. It looked like they were puckered for a kiss. Was she sending me a kiss? The back had the same _For Your Eyes Only _message, so I grabbed the paper.

_Naughty, naughty Mr. Cullen, trying to change the game when we've only begun to play. Didn't your mother ever teach you that good things come to those who wait? Now you'll be waiting awhile, because I just might take my pictures and go home. Do you want that? _

God, no, I didn't want that.

_I was going to send you my lips last, an invitation, if you will. Since you changed the rules of the game, I guess you'll just have to wonder if it's a kiss hello or a kiss goodbye. If I decide the former, I'll be in touch. In the meantime, think about me._

Jesus fucking Christ. I was going to explode right here at my desk from those two paragraphs and she might have run away because I didn't have the patience to wait for the pictures to come. What was missing? What else could she possibly have to show me that would make me want her more? Think about her? Surely that was a joke. I couldn't do anything but think about her.

What should I do? How could I show her that I was willing to play by her rules? My phone rang and I snatched it up with a "What?"

"Uh, Edward." Fuck, it was Jasper. Ms. Swan, efficient as ever, had sent him through as requested. Too bad I didn't want to talk to him or anybody else right now. Well, I wanted to talk to someone. I wanted to talk to _her._

"Yes, Jasper?" I tried to keep the edge of impatience out of my voice. I failed.

"I was hoping we could discuss the health plan again. You see ours…" Damn it all to hell.

"Jasper, really? We've been over this already. Sign the contract and stop nitpicking it to death. We agreed to all of this. I am not going to screw over your employees. If you want a god damn addendum added to the health plan, add it and I'll see what I can do. I really can't talk about this right now."

There. Maybe I'd effectively fucked a billion dollar deal because I couldn't keep my mind off the mystery woman who might have already walked away before I had a shot at her. That was fabulous. I stared at the lips again. I wanted those lips to kiss me hello and then wrap around my cock. What color was her hair? Her eyes? I needed to see more. What else was for my eyes only?

"You're right, Edward. I'm just nervous. It's a huge deal and I've got…this is a weird day," he muttered. Shit, like his day was half as weird as mine was?

"Look, if you can't get it done today we can always postpone." It wasn't like there was a fortune involved. Oh wait, there was.

"No. It's a done deal. You've been very fair. I'll sign. I don't know about drinks tonight, though. Something's come up."

I blew out a breath of relief. Good. I couldn't sit through drinks with that worrywart, especially not if my mystery girl had disappeared for good. "We can do it another time."

"Great. I'll come by this afternoon and we'll make it official."

"Sounds good, Jasper. See you later."

I disconnected and stared at my computer. I should be thrilled right now. It was happening and I was definitely happy. I just wanted…what? Her? Someone to celebrate with? Maybe I could take Emmett and his wife out to dinner. No, I didn't want that either.

My email dinged and I sat up straighter when I saw the sender. Foryoureyesonly? I couldn't open it fast enough.

_You shouldn't yell at your employees, Mr. Cullen. That poor boy looked like he'd shit his pants when he ran out of your office. I'm willing to take partial blame for it, since I may be the reason that your usually even temper is running high. But no more yelling or you won't get any more pictures. Only good boys get rewards. Can you be a good boy, Edward? _

Yes, I could be a very good boy. And clearly she'd been spying on me if she'd seen Alec run from my office. Did she have a camera hidden in here? Or was she watching from right outside the door to see how I'd react to her note? I had to know so I hit reply.

_Tempers and temperatures are running high today and I can lay the blame for that solely on you. Since you seem to be well-versed in the happenings here, then you know I'm working something major today, so why did you choose now to play your little game with me? And why can't I change the rules? Why do you get to call all the shots?_

_I can be a very good boy, Lickable Lady (I would call you by name, but since you've yet to give me that, I guess that will have to do). Would you like to see?_

There. I could give as good as she did, even though it had been ages since I'd flirted with a woman. I hit the button to call Ms. Swan.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly. That was different. Well, maybe I'd caught her as she was just getting back to her desk from something or other.

"Ms. Swan? I was wondering if you saw anybody lurking around outside when Mr. Jenkins left my office."

I had a feeling my mystery lady wouldn't be caught so easily but I had to try.

"No, Mr. Cullen. I didn't see anyone."

"Okay, thank you." I disconnected and willed my email to signal something incoming from _her. _Would she show me anything else? What would she send? I was getting hard again just thinking about it.

My email dinged and I had to keep from yelling in triumph. I did not refrain from fist pumping though. If she was spying on me, let her see that.

_Mmm, Lickable Lady, I happen to like that. Until you know my name, if you ever figure out my name, I guess that will have to do._

_As for why I get to call the shots, it's because you haven't yet. I've waited for you to notice, waited for you to see, and since you didn't, well, I took this rather unique way of getting your attention. Do you see me now, Mr. Cullen? Are you putting the pieces together?_

_In answer to your question, I'd very much like to see how good you can be, when, of course, you figure it out and come to me. Maybe another picture will help you out. I'm a good sport, so enjoy._

Enjoy? Hell yes, there was an attachment. I hope to God it wasn't a virus but I wasn't taking the time to scan it to find out. I opened it. Oh hell yes. It was a stomach. A flat stomach with a cute little belly button and hip bones that I wanted to lick and suck on for a few hours at least. She was thin, but not so thin that I could see ribs or anything. I wouldn't break her if I grabbed her and squeezed her waist as I thrust inside her hard. Fuck. What was this woman doing to me? I should be going over the contract one last time but this was a hell of a lot more fun if I was being honest.

Before I could reply to her email, another came in.

_I forgot to answer your other question. Why today? Because you're entirely too tense lately. I thought you could use a release. I want to be that for you, if you want me to._

She'd been watching me for awhile. Wanting me for awhile. Why was that fact turning me on instead of creeping me out? I should be calling security and turning this whole mess over to them. I'd fire them if they tried to take her away from me, though.

_I'm trying to put the pieces together, Lickable Lady, but you're making it kind of hard, and I do mean the pun. The pieces you're giving me are mostly places that I haven't seen, though I very much want to. I admit that your lips intrigue me and perhaps I should be able to identify you that way, but there are a lot of lips in this office and none that I've noticed that were as lovely as yours. Clearly I need to get my eyes checked._

_I am quite tense lately and I'd love for you to be my release, if the rest of you is as alluring as what you've shown me so far. And I've no doubt that that's the case. How about we end this game and you give me your name, your face, or better yet, a place where we can meet and see about getting rid of my tension? I promise to show you how good I am._

Dear God, I was sexting. Or sex emailing or whatever it was called. The boys in Technology would never let me live this down. Thank God it was my fucking company and I could fire them if they gave me too much shit. Oh! I could get them to track her for me! Well, not now, but I would if she chose to keep playing me instead of playing with me. Yeah, that was the plan.

Plan…plans. Damn it. "Miss Swan, please cancel all my appointments for today."

"All? But what about…"

"All." I disconnected and shook my head. What was I doing? I'd officially lost my damn mind. Maybe I should see a doctor since I suddenly had the whole day ahead of me. I was endangering the biggest deal my company would ever see and obsessing over some woman that I wouldn't know if I ran into her on the street.

Who was she? I remembered the way Jessica Stanley had looked at me when I'd gone to see my brother. Fuck. I hope it wasn't her. No. She didn't have tits like that and her legs were way stockier. Phew. Dodged that bullet. Maggie in technology? Who knew? She wore pants all the damn time, so I doubted she wore lacy stockings and garters, but maybe.

I pulled up my employee files and started paging through the females. No. No. Too tan, too thin, too fat…damn it, who was she?

My email dinged again and I quickly lowered the employee files and brought my email back up.

_You'd know if you'd ever bothered to look, Mr. Cullen. You're so busy wheeling and dealing that you're missing out on some very good opportunities right in your own building. Maybe I can't make you a fortune, but I can make you forget your own name. _

_Speaking of names, are we any closer to you figuring out mine? Maybe this will help._

Holy shit, I was going to die. Make me forget my own name? She was confident and sexy and I wanted her. Now. I opened up the attachment and groaned at the graceful curve of her back, the tiny mole just below her right shoulder blade, the barest hint of the crack that would no doubt lead to a sexy ass. Fuck me. She'd better. If she was working me all up only for some sick fun I'd have her ass in the non-fun way.

This was so frustrating. What was I supposed to do? Go up to every female that worked for me and demand to see their lips? Their backside? I'd get sued for sexual harassment before I even got the question out. Unless I embarrassed myself and pulled technology in, I was going to have to wait for her to reveal herself. It wasn't a bad deal, all in all. But I was aching for her. I'd have to beat off very soon at this rate.

_We both know that that isn't any help, unless by help you mean tying me up in knots. I'm a sucker for a good opportunity, Lickable Lady. Why don't you tell me, better yet, show me, more? I'll happily forget my name if you'll let me know yours._

I pulled back up the employee files. Wait. What was I doing? She worked for me. I couldn't do this, whatever this was. Maybe she wanted me and I damn well wanted her, but I could be opening myself up for a lawsuit. Maybe that was her goal. Maybe she was documenting all of this to take me to court and rob me blind. That was it. I had to stop this now. She was blinding me to reality. She was getting under my skin and that wasn't allowed. Not today. Not at work. Not ever.

Fuck! Another damn email. Well, fine. I'd read it and I'd tell her that this was over.

_Oooh, Mr. Cullen, are you into being tied up in knots? I admit, the idea of having you at my mercy is a real turn on. I can't tell you how many times I've fantasized about yanking you by one of your sexy Italian ties and kissing you. Now I'll add tying you with one to the list. It's a very long list, by the way. I'd love to share it with you sometime._

Fucking hell. She was a demon in the flesh, here to tempt me and lead me astray. She was like something out of the Bible that my mom insisted upon reading to us until we were old enough to escape her. I wanted to see that list and then I wanted to knock everything off it, one by one. It could take days, weeks, months; I wouldn't care.

No. I was through being stupid. This had to stop.

_What I'd like is to get back to my day. I'm not sure what your game is, but I'm not going to indulge either one of us any longer. If you're looking for some kind of payout, you won't get it here. I have documentation that proves that you were the instigator. I cannot in good conscience continue this correspondence with an employee. It opens me up to a potential lawsuit and you up to judgment from your peers. This has been a very diverting interlude but it's time for me to return to reality._

There. That was done. I'd call Ms. Swan and tell her to reschedule my appointments for today after all. There was no point in being glued to my desk now. I needed to get with the lawyers one more time and talk to HR about the damn health plan that Jasper was obsessing over. Yes, it was a solid plan and fuck me, there was another email from Foryoureyesonly. I should delete it, sight unseen. But what if she threatened a lawsuit? I had to open it.

_While this is a game, it's not the kind that you seem to think it is. I have no interest in suing you for sexual harassment. If anything, you have grounds to fire me, if you can figure out who I am. I'm not worried about my peers, nor should you be. What happens between you and me is between you and me. I certainly won't go shouting it to the world. I understand you feel the need to protect yourself. Would it make you feel better if I quit? So be it. You'll have my notice at the end of the day. I guess then you'll know who I am and what you're missing. See you at five, Mr. Cullen._

"Fuck!" So I'd find out who she was as she walked out the door? I didn't want that. I didn't want any of this. What should I do? I buried my head in my hands and tugged at my hair, trying to think.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cullen?" Shit. I'd yelled that, hadn't I?

"Yes, I'm fine, Ms. Swan. Sorry. You can go back to your desk." I looked up as she was walking out my door and noticed that she had brown hair twisted up on her head and a lovely form and her skirt showed what looked to be a very fine ass. Long legs. Jesus Christ. The mystery woman was turning me into a pervert.

My email dinged again. Fuck. I was powerless to do anything but open it.

_I wish this could make us both feel better, but it's a poor substitute for the real thing._

Another attachment. Did I want to know? Of course I did. It was open a second later. Holy shit. Sexy red lace underwear that barely covered anything and a pretty hand with blood red nails that was touching where I longed to be buried.

Damn it. No. I was just going to have to stick to my guns on this one, despite her assurances. At the end of the day, well, we'd see.

_I wish it could too._

I picked up my phone. "Ms. Swan? Can you please reschedule my appointments for the day?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Yes, sir, Mr. Cullen."

That was that. No more mystery lady. By the end of the day, she'd be revealed and probably be out of my life for good. It was better that way, though. I had things to concentrate on.

Xoxoxoxox

Five was fast approaching and I was sitting at my desk sweating like Emmett did when he went to the gym. Somehow I'd managed to get through my day. Yeah, I'd had to skip lunch, but that was nothing new. I'd met with the lawyers, with city zoning, with HR, with the advertising guy and even with Jasper when he'd come to turn in the papers. Though that had been odd. He'd been shifty and kept staring at the clock and rushing us through the finalities, which was strange since he'd been such a pussy earlier in the day. Whatever. I was grateful for it. It got me through the day.

I hadn't looked at the pictures again. There'd been no more emails. I was disappointed, yes, but it was for the best. Now the end of the day was approaching and I was waiting to see what was going to happen. Would she really quit? Would she come to me to do so or would I get some notice from HR about it and never have the chance to look her in the eye and see what it was that I'd been missing all this time? The thought of that made me sick.

Ms. Swan came into my office and I tried to smile at her. Well. She was beautiful, wasn't she? How had I missed that these past weeks? She had big brown eyes that flashed with some emotion I couldn't name and a plump lower lip that she was biting as she made her way to my desk. She held out another manila envelope and I felt my heart start to pound.

"This just came for you."

Fuck. So she wasn't going to face me. She slid the envelope on my desk and I noticed for the first time what lovely hands she had. Her fingernails were painted red and…wait. My eyes flashed up and she was nearly to the door.

"Ms. Swan. Please wait."

She stopped and turned to face me. The legs. My eyes flew to her legs and I noticed that she had on black stockings. I looked next and saw that her neck was long and graceful and curved just like in the picture. Her? It was her, all along? Of course it was. How could I not see? She was stunning and she was watching me, chewing on the lip that matched the one in the picture. Her eyes, though, were watchful and calm.

I didn't look away from her as I opened the envelope. I reached in and felt another picture and a piece of paper. "I'd like you to stay while I look at this." She tilted her head in acknowledgement and I picked up the paper first. It was her letter of resignation, effective immediately. My stomach twisted. No. She couldn't go anywhere.

I picked up the picture next. It was her face, just her lovely face. It wasn't nearly as provocative as the other photos but it made my heart beat faster and my palms sweat as I looked at that beautiful woman who'd been brave enough to do all this to get my attention, to finally make me see.

"I put it all together, you know. When you handed me the envelope, I finally got it."

She laughed and it was gorgeous, just like she was. "Took you long enough, Mr. Cullen."

Fuck, I loved how it sounded when she called me that. My mind flashed to all the times she'd asked if I wanted anything else, if there was anything she could do for me. How had I not heard the invitation in her voice? It was right there.

"Yes, it did. I could use the merger as an excuse but that's all it'd be." She tilted her head and watched me with her pretty chocolate eyes. "I was a terrible boss, not even bothering to look at you, let alone get to know you. Why did you put up with me?"

She laughed again and locked my door before standing in front of my desk. So close. My fingers itched to touch her, but I couldn't, yet. She'd gone to a lot of effort to make sure that I noticed her and I was going to do that, even though I wanted to fuck her until she screamed my name.

"Why? Because I wanted you. I've been crazy about you from the moment I walked into this office for the first time and saw you hunched over your desk, scowling at something on your computer. You were wearing glasses, which you rarely do, and your hair was all mussed from you tugging on it. I wanted to crawl into your lap and start kissing you all over but I thought it more appropriate to offer you coffee instead."

I remembered that day. I'd slept in the office and my eyes had been burning so I'd put on my glasses. I'd been reworking some cost analysis on the merger and hadn't even looked up when she'd come in. I'd just accepted her offer of coffee and gone on with my day. I was a blind fool.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Why was I laying this on her when it was all on me? God, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a red silk blouse that matched what was hopefully the red lacy underwear and bra she'd sent in the photos.

"Would you have heard me if I did?" Good point. "No," she said, answering her own question and shaking her head. A few tendrils of hair escaped the bun on her head and I really, really wanted to tug all her hair down and bury my face in it. "I'd resigned myself to mooning over you from afar but your sister convinced me to make a move."

What? My sister? "Alice? What does she have to do with anything?"

Ms. Swan, Isabella, smiled. "Remember when she came to invite you to lunch a couple of weeks ago and you were too busy?" Not really. She did that a lot. Sometimes I gave in and let her drag me out, other times I didn't.

"Yeah."

"Well, she saw the way I looked at you and she invited me to lunch when you turned her down. We got to talking and she told me that if I ever wanted you to notice me, I was going to have to do something major to get your attention."

Huh. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. "You and my sister talked about this?" I gestured to the photo of her on my desk.

"Well, yes." For the first time since she'd first come in my office, she looked a little nervous. "Who do you think took the picture of my back?" God. I didn't want to think about the fact that my sister had seen her mostly naked before I had.

"Why would she help you? I don't understand." I didn't understand a lot of things, the first one being why I wasn't kissing her yet. I wanted to be, very badly. Her lips were extremely tempting now that I could see them up close and personal.

She laughed again. "Let's just say that we helped each other. Surely you noticed that Mr. Whitlock seemed a bit jumpy when he came in."

Holy shit. My sister and Jasper? "What? She did this? With him?" Gross. I wish I'd known that earlier. My libido would have calmed considerably.

"I don't think they're important here, are they?" She stood a little straighter. "Are you going to accept my resignation?"

Like I had a choice? Well, yes, technically I did. "No, I'm not. I'd like you to stay." I'd like you to do a whole lot more than that, really. I ripped up the paper and tossed it in the trash.

Pretty dark eyes met mine. "Okay, Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave for the day then?"

The invitation was right there in her voice again. "Yes."

Her lips twitched. "And what might that be?"

Here we go. "Make me forget my name, just like you promised, Isabella."

She grinned. "It's Bella, actually. And it would be my very great pleasure, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward," I corrected as she walked slowly around my desk.

"Doesn't matter. You'll be forgetting it shortly," she reminded me as she pushed my office chair away from the desk and turned me to face her. Fucking hell but she was perfection. She smoothed her hands up my arms and over my shoulders and I felt like I was burning up as she grabbed my tie. She licked her pouty lips and smiled before fisting it and pulling me none too gently to my feet. Then her lips were on mine at last and I crushed her to me.

Did it feel this good because she'd had me worked up all day, or was it just her? I didn't know and I didn't really care. All I knew was she tasted amazing and felt like she belonged in my arms, her tight body pressed against mine. I slid my hands over her silky blouse and squeezed the tight ass that I'd noticed walking out of my office earlier. That was one body part I hadn't seen yet. I wanted to see them all.

I felt her tugging at my tie and pulled back so she could see what she was doing. And so I could look at her again. Now that I'd finally seen her, I didn't think I could go a day without doing so. I reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, sending brown waves falling down her back. Damn she was beautiful.

She tossed my tie aside and got to work on the buttons of my shirt and I figured I'd better do more than play with that lovely hair of hers, so I pulled her blouse out of her skirt, brushing my fingers over the sexy little belly that I had a picture of in my desk. So soft, just like I'd imagined. I unbuttoned the bottom button just as she pushed my white shirt apart.

"I don't do things like this," I told her as she pulled my hands away from her and undid my cufflinks.

She giggled and it made me smile, despite the fact that my dick was hard as a rock and I wanted to be buried inside of her more than anything. "No, shit." Well, I guess she knew. All business and no pleasure makes Edward a dull boy. But a very rich one. It was hard to care right now, though.

"Neither do I, just in case you're wondering."

No, I knew that. I mean, I didn't know her, but I felt like I got her and the woman in front of me was confident, sexy and went after what she wanted, but I didn't feel like she just threw herself at anyone. She was too controlled for that. Too efficient.

"I know." She smiled as she pushed the shirt off my shoulders. I hurried to unbutton her blouse and fuck yes, she was wearing that skimpy red bra that showed off a perfect pair of tits. She helped me remove her shirt and stood there letting me take her in.

"For my eyes only, huh?" I looked into hers and she nodded.

"Yes. Just you."

Just me. Damn right. I'd kill anybody who saw her like this. She was mine.

Wait. Was this wrong? I barely knew the girl and here I was about to fuck her in my office. She wanted it, I wanted it, sure, but I felt like I should try to be a gentleman before we got past the point of no return. Her fingers brushed over my cock and I groaned. We were damn close to that point. I stepped back.

"Did you change your mind?" She cocked a hip and eyed me.

"No. It's just, I don't do things like this and I feel like maybe I should take you out or something first."

She laughed. "So, you've been hard all day and you have me a quarter of the way naked and you'd like to take me to dinner instead of just taking me?"

Well, when she put it like that, I sounded like a pussy. "Of course I don't, it's just, I don't know." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Is this a one time thing? Are we supposed to forget it tomorrow? Because I don't think I can." This girl, woman, was unforgettable. That much I knew.

"Are you asking me for a commitment, Mr. Cullen?"

Christ, was I? "I don't know. I'm asking if there's the potential for more, I guess." I wanted to know her. She was ballsy and sexy and obviously uninhibited. Why wouldn't I want more of that?

"Do you honestly think once will be enough?" No. I shook my head. "Well then, why don't we get to it, so that we can have seconds and beyond?"

She was amazing. I stepped back and put my hands on her slim waist. "I'd like to take you to dinner tonight. Today was a big day for me." I paused and grinned at her. "Far bigger and more exciting than I anticipated, really, and you were a huge part of that."

"Really? A date?" Her eyes lit up and I had to kiss her again, so I brushed my lips over hers.

"Yes. I'd like to get to know you. We're kind of doing this in reverse order but…"

She silenced me with a hard kiss, her tongue gliding out to meet mine. I had a hard time remembering what I was going to say when we broke apart.

"I've never been one for doing things in their proper order, so why start now? Yes, I'll go to dinner with you. After. I've always liked having dessert before dinner anyway."

Yes. After. "Dessert before dinner?"

She laughed and grabbed my ass, pulling me against her, my dick brushing against her stomach. "Yes. If I eat dinner first, I'm too full. Dessert's the best part. Wanna be my dessert, Mr. Cullen?"

God yes. "Absolutely, Ms. Swan."

And with that, she went wild. Her lips and hands were everywhere. She scraped her teeth over my jaw as she unbuttoned my slacks. I managed to kick off my shoes even though I stumbled against her. She just chuckled against my skin and bit my neck and fuck I was going to blow a load in my pants at his rate.

I managed to undo her bra and she shrugged out of it as she pushed my pants down. I kicked them off and my hands found her breasts. "Fuck, you're beautiful," I managed, though I choked on the words when she palmed me through my boxers. "Shit."

"Thank you," she murmured, licking my earlobe before biting down again. This woman and her teeth were incredible. My eyes crossed as she nibbled and sucked. I rolled her nipples between my fingers and had the pleasure of hearing her moan. It went straight to my cock. At this rate, we were going to need a second and third time because I wasn't going to be able to control myself.

"Wait," I begged, pushing her into my desk. She got the hint and sat. The tight skirt left me unable to press between her legs but I would get there. I bent my head and sucked her left nipple into my mouth, nibbling and sucking just like she'd done on my neck and ear and jaw.

"Yes," she murmured, throwing her head back, jutting her chest forward and just letting me have at it. I licked my way over to the other nipple and did the same, loving the way she was moaning and saying my name. I wasn't Mr. Cullen now. I was Edward. I loved both.

I reached behind her and found the zipper to her skirt. She had to scoot off the desk but she did and helped me tug it over her sexy hips. I said a silent prayer of thanks when I saw the skimpy red panties were indeed there, as were the garters.

"I love your outfit," I told her, brushing my fingers over the bit of bare skin between her underwear and stockings. Pure silk.

"I thought you might." She sat back on my desk and smirked at me as she brushed my leg with her left foot. "Sitting here, having you look at me like this was definitely part of the fantasy." She pushed my keyboard out of the way. I wouldn't really care if she knocked it on the floor, really. She was perfection.

I unhooked her garters and rubbed her smooth thighs. "What else did you fantasize about?" I wanted to know. I wanted to give her fantasies to her, because God knew she was fulfilling one of mine. One I'd never thought would come true, because I didn't think I could ever let corporate Edward go when I was in the office. This was very unlike me and I rather loved it.

"You sit in your chair," she told me, smiling as I hurried to obey. Sitting put me just inches away from her red lace covered pussy. "You touch me." I put my hands on her legs and she hummed as I stroked her inner thighs. "Touch me, Edward."

I wasn't going to toy with either of us. I stroked her through her panties and had the pleasure of seeing her eyes darken and her mouth fall open. I slipped my fingers beneath the lace and felt how wet she was as she pressed herself into my hand.

"Yes, just like that." I rubbed her clit and she moaned. Enough. I had to see her. I gripped her panties and she arched off the desk so that I could pull them down. I left the stockings on, though. Never before had I seen anything as sexy as she was, naked and spread out on my desk. I went back to stroking her, watching her skin flush and her breasts move as she pushed against my fingers. I slid one inside and moaned at how tight and wet she was. I couldn't wait to be inside her.

"What else did you think about?" I asked as I slipped a second finger inside her and picked up my pace.

"You tasting me." Fuck yes. I smiled and pulled her forward. She lay back and I lifted her pussy to my face, taking a long, slow lick as she cried out my name. I wasn't going to forget it if she kept saying it but I couldn't get enough of hearing her call my name.

I flicked her clit with my tongue and her thighs tightened around my head. So fucking hot. She gripped my desk for all she was worth as I licked and sucked on her. I'd never enjoyed going down on a woman more than I did Bella. She wasn't remotely afraid to tell me what she wanted, to pull my hair, to move against my face. I loved answering her demands and watching her fall apart when I scraped my teeth over her clit.

She was stunning, flushed and dazed and sated. I bit the inside of her thigh and had her shuddering again. "Did it go a little something like that, in your fantasy?" I licked her and she came again. Fuck me. Soon. Please.

"Better than I imagined." She sat up and smiled at me, completely comfortable. I wasn't used to that either. Most of my exes didn't want me to look at them naked and here was my assistant, naked on my desk with the sunlight streaming through my windows and Jasper's energy saving light bulbs shining. So sexy.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, is there anything I can do for you?"

God, yes. "I need to be inside you," I told her, because it was true.

She chuckled as she pushed my chair back with her foot and slid off the desk. She got down on her knees in front of me and I was pretty sure I was going to come without her doing what I hoped she was going to do. There wasn't a man alive that didn't imagine having a beautiful girl suck him off while he was at work. At least, not to my knowledge. I'd sure thought about it several thousand times.

Her hands came up to the waistband of my boxers and I boosted my hips so she could pull them off. "Well, Mr. Cullen, it would seem that there is something I can do for you. That is, if you ask me nicely. I am off the clock, you know."

That was a damn good thing. "As you can see, Ms. Swan, I have some of that tension you promised to relieve."

"I did do that, didn't I?" She reached forward and took my cock in her hands. I couldn't stop the groan at her touch. "Does this help?" She stroked her fingers up and down and I thrust into her efficient hands. It seemed there was nothing Ms. Swan wasn't good at.

"It does, somewhat."

"Hmm, what else could I do to relieve your stress?" She nudged my legs apart and fuck yes, those beautiful lips of hers came within an inch of my cock. I'm pretty sure I whimpered when she stopped before hitting paydirt. "Would a kiss make it better?"

"Definitely," I agreed. She bent forward and kissed just the head.

"There, all good?"

"You're teasing me, Ms. Swan."

She laughed. "Maybe a little. You've driven me crazy for weeks. But no worries." And before I could say anything, her hot lips were wrapped around my cock and I was in heaven and hell at the same time. It felt so good and it was taking everything I had not to let go too soon. I didn't want to seem like a virgin on prom night but her mouth was hot and her tongue was moving against the underside of my cock and she was squeezing my ass and it was all incredible.

She released me and I wanted to cry but she stood and straddled me in my chair. She was on her knees and her breasts were right there so I started sucking as she shifted so her legs were between the arms. I missed her boobs but her face was even with mine now and I kissed her hard as she rubbed her wet pussy against my aching cock. I needed to be buried inside her right now. I needed…fuck!

"I don't have a condom." Damn it, I was going to die if I couldn't have her right now.

Bella smirked and opened my top drawer, taking out the key to the drawer below it that I kept locked. She opened it and brought out a packet of condoms. Fuck yes. "I love how efficient you are, Ms. Swan. In case I haven't mentioned that before."

She laughed as she tore a condom open and reached between us to grip my cock. I grunted as she slid it on my length. "I'm very good at what I do, Mr. Cullen." She'd get no argument from me, especially when she rose up and lowered herself slowly down on me. So fucking tight.

"Yes, you are." She rolled her hips as she took me all the way inside her. I gripped her ass and squeezed. Next time I needed her bent over my desk as I took her from behind. And then I wanted her on my couch. And in the main conference room on that huge table. And…I couldn't think anymore because she started moving and I was lost in the pleasure of being inside her. I gripped her ass and thrust up to meet her.

We were so close like this, our bodies completely pressed together. Her hard nipples were pressed against my chest and she licked her lips as she rode me. I had to kiss her some more, because I missed her taste. She was magnificent and I couldn't believe she was here with me, like this. I kissed her neck and she tossed her head back. I bit her gently which made her cry out and ride me faster. Yes.

I reached around and stroked her clit because I could feel that familiar tightening in my balls. It wasn't going to be long now. I was thrilled I'd held out as long as I had. Her thighs gripped me and she cried out as she clamped around me. That was it. I held on to her as I erupted, coming so hard that I couldn't see or hear. Blood was roaring in my ears and my heart was pounding and my arms were full of a beautiful naked woman.

She kissed my jaw and pulled back to look at me, smiling, her beautiful eyes alight with happiness. I could certainly pick her out of a line up now, even if I only saw the smallest body part.

"So, what's your name?" she asked impishly.

"I don't know." I was pretty sure I had forgotten it at the end there.

"What about my name?"

"Bella Swan," I answered immediately, making her laugh and hug me.

"Good. My job is done."

I grinned and shook my head. "Oh no, Ms. Swan. You've just been promoted and your job has only just begun."

She kissed my nose. "Does that mean I have to work late nights like you do?"

"Yes, lots of them. With me."

She chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing I don't mind a little overtime."

"Don't worry, the position comes with lots of perks."

We both laughed at my innuendo. "I hope it comes with lots of positions, too."

Yeah, she was made for me. "Plenty of them." I couldn't wait to share them all with her. She was mine and I wasn't letting her go. For my eyes only. Yeah, that worked for me.


End file.
